Seeking Solace ZaDFZaDR
by IZ2012
Summary: A fluffy ZaDR one-shot. I recommend not reading if you don't like fluffy/OOC ZaDR stuff.


_I kinda tried to wrap this up quickly, so it kind of has a rushed ending. Enjoy!_

_He's up to something._ The scythe-haired boy crept through the tangled mess of wires strung acrossed the ceiling of a certian malicious green boy's house. _And I'm going to find out what that something is._ He tightened his grip on one of the wires when he started climbing above the couch were the alien's android was sitting, playing with his stuffed octopus. But GIR seemed too indulged in his TV show to notice any intruders.  
That's what Dib was telling himself as he crept along the cluttered ceiling atleast.  
He let out a small yelp as one of the astray wires sparked a blue jolt of electricity and singed his skin. The robot below looked up at him with a smile on his face. "HI MARY!" he squealed in delight, waving his arm wildly, with as much force as to almost knocking himself off the couch. Dib blinked his wide eyes a couple times before realizing that Zim might've been close by. He pressed his finger to his lips, trying to hint to the robot. Surpringly enough it worked. GIR repeated the motion and gave a thumbs up, looking back down to watch the television. Dib let out a quiet sigh of relief and continued his way. Zim was not in the living room.  
After checking the entire ground level, he decided to check out Zim's lab. He found an exceptionally comfortable air vent to climb through. Once reaching the laboratory level of Zim's base, he fell through an unstable portion of the vents and onto his back. He let out a pained noise and slowly sat up. He held the back of his head, which had hit the cold floor with a 'thunk', and winced.  
"That... Did not go like I thought it would," he whispered to himself. It had been almost four years now and he still had that annoying habit of talking to himself.  
He rose to his feet on wobbly knees and leaned against a wall to support himself before he could fall back to the hard floor. Dib let out a deep breath and looked around. Zim didn't seem to be in this portion of the labs. But he had to be somewhere down there...  
The teenager slowly tip-toed through the shadows cast from wires and cluttered messes of old failed experiments Zim had left lying around. It had been awhile since he'd made it this far down into his base, and it had certainly gotten messier. _Man, what happened around here... Zim usually would have kicked me out by now... Where is he anyways?_  
As he went further, he noticed a dramatic change in scenery. He stopped a minute to look around. He was in the main part of the lab, where Zim had a giant moniter that he used to talk to his Tallests. But the moniter was... Smashed. Into tiny shards of whatever material the moniter was made out of. A bright green fluid was streaked across the walls. There was some tinting the splinters of sharp material that was scattered on the floor. It looked fresh. It dripped into a small puddle on that was collecting on the floor. Now that Dib thought about it, it kind of looked like... No, no, no. Dib had seen enough of it from their previous fights to be able to identify it. But... Why? Why did he do this to his own technology?  
Dib tore his gaze away from the scene in favor of continuing his exploration through the labs. His mission was to take expose Zim, not figure and fix his personal problems...  
The area around him had also gotten darker. No lights seemed to be on. All he could make out where a few boxes stacked upon eachother, containing old weapons. But even those were just vague shapes. But no sign of Zim. Though the lab was pretty big, there was still a limited amount of space. And if Zim wasn't up on the house level, he was usually down in his labs.  
But that didn't seem to be the case this time.  
Dib looked at the ground as he walked. At this point in time, he kind of wanted to be caught. He just wanted to know if Zim was there or not. What made it worse was that there was more of that horrid lime green substance on the floor. Like something was leaking it while being dragged across the floor. Dib squeezed his eyes shut for a second and picked his head up. He continued on. _He has to be here... He has to be..._  
Dib stopped when he heard something. It sounded like someone... Crying. He looked around. GIR wasn't down there. Was it... Minimoose? The computer? A test subject of Zim's? Dib took a step closer to the sound. He could make out a small figure hunched over and cradling himself in the shadows of a bunch of empty boxes. Dib watched with wide eyes as the figure's body hiccupped, trying to hold back it's sobs. Dib took another step closer.  
"Z-Zim?"  
The alien snapped his head over to Dib, startling the human a bit. Zim jumped to his feet and stared up at Dib. Dib had grown quite a bit over the years, which Zim didn't like at all. He had grown a couple inches, but Dib still towered over him.  
Dib nervously looked over Zim. His face was flushed a sickly pale green color, his eyes were puffy, and his hands were covered in that green fluid. Now Dib was positive that it was Zim's blood on the thrashed moniter. Dib looked back at Zim's face. His cheaks were tear-stained and now had a dark green blush covering them. Zim looked to his feet and hugged himself, rubbing his arms.  
"D-Dib... I-I'm not in the mood to-"  
"What happened?" Dib interrupted, grabbing Zim's shoulders firmly.  
Zim flinched and bit his lip.  
"I-I..."  
"Yeah?"  
Zim looked up at Dib. Dib winced, as if looking at Zim's sorrow filled expression physically pained him. It kind of did... He'd never seen Zim so sad... Or cry. But here he was, looking depressed and standing in front of him. Zim's eyes welled up with tears once again. He walked closer to Dib. Out of instinct, Dib backed up and hit a wall. He put his hands up in surrender and shut his eyes tight, turning his head to the side. He waited for the certain beating he was sure to recieve for seeing Zim cry and breaking into his base. He didn't think fighting back was appropriate at that time either... It just wouldn't be right. _Please make it quick. Mysterious Mysteries is on in an hour..._  
Dib's eyes snapped open when he felt two lanky arms wrap themselves around his chest and a head bury itself in his chest. He looked down to see Zim... HUGGING him. He wanted to grab his camera from his pocket, just so he could remember this rare moment. Not for proof of his existence, which was weird... But Dib didn't think about that.  
"U-Uh...Zim?"  
Zim hugged him tighter. "Please...?"  
Dib smiled a bit and nodded. He wrapped his arms loosely around Zim, sinking to the ground. Zim fell in his lap, not letting go. He dug his claws into the back of Dib's trench coat, shivering. His shoulders went up and down as he sobbed into Dib's shirt. Nervously, Dib rubbed Zim's back and set his chin on the other's head. He took off his trench coat and wrapped it around Zim, thinking that maybe he was cold.  
"Shh, it's okay, Zim... P-Please don't cry... What happened?"  
Zim held onto Dib tighter.  
"I-I'm a failure... I'm hated by my whole species... I-I was ment to die here..."  
Dib sighed and rocked side to side, holding Zim close. He felt his face get hot, realizing this was the closest he'd ever been to his supposed enemy... And he was cradling him in his arms... This was not how he planned his day to go.  
"Zim... That's not true... Besides, who cares about your species? The majority of them are just a bunch of short, lazy, snack-scarfing aliens."  
Zim sobbed harder into Dib's chest. Dib sighed.  
"Too soon, right... Well... I-I don't hate you, if that helps any..."  
Zim picked his head up a little to look Dib in the eyes.  
"R-Really?"  
Dib nodded. Zim smiled a little and readjusted himself so he had his head set on Dib's chest comfortably. He sniffed a couple times. His hands tightly gripped the front of Dib's shirt. Dib smiled sadly and grabbed one of Zim's hands, examining it. The wounds on his hands were almost fully crusted over. But some blood was still wet. He saw that there was a small green stain on his shirt, and probably one on his coat too. He frowned a little.  
"Why did you break your screen?"  
"Hm?"  
"Y-You're moniter... The screen is smashed into pieces... Why?"  
Zim shrugged his boney shoulders and brought his knees to his chest.  
"I didn't want to look at it..."  
"Oh..."  
Zim let out a sigh. and closed his eyes.  
"Thank you for coming here."  
It took Dib a moment to register what had just been said. Zim had _thanked_ him for breaking into his base. He was almost fully convinced that he was dreaming. He laughed a little.  
"No problem... Zim?"  
He noticed that Zim went quiet. He looked at his face and saw that he had fallen asleep. He smiled and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining their fingers. He used his free hand to pet his head. He then slowly stood up, holding Zim cloesely to his chest. The human walked over to the main elevator, not looking at the broken moniter as he passed, and went to the floor level. Making sure his trench coat was still wrapped around the smaller being's shoulders, and his antenna were tucked under his coat, he went outside and started to stroll to his house, ignoring the weird looks he got from strangers as he passed. He simply reponded to those with a menacing scowl.  
He walked up to his house, inside, and up the stairs. With a little trouble, he opened the door with his foot, using both his hands to carry Zim, and carried him inside. Dib let out a breath and set Zim on his bed. It was already dark outside, so he figured that he should sleep too. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and layed it on the floor, laying there. He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that an alien was sleeping in _his_ bed, while he was stuck on the floor. But... He figured Zim might appreciate it... _I'm crazy._  
A couple hours passed. Dib opened his eyes a little when he felt something shift in his arms. He smiled. Zim was snuggled in his arms, head in the crook of Dib's neck. He felt Zim's warm breath on his bare skin. He closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist and pulling him closer. Zim's leg wrapped itself around Dib. His hands clenched and unclenched on Dib's shirt. Dib let out a hitched breath. With a couple seconds of hesitation, he leaned over and gave Zim a quick peck on the head. Letting out a sigh, he relaxed his muscles and fell back asleep, a smirk on his face.  
_I really am crazy_


End file.
